Space frame structures are one of the efficient and commonly used structures used on Earth and in space. Space frame structures are typically truss-like and are used for constructing: buildings, bridges, aircraft, automobiles, spacecraft, and tensegrity structures. Design of modern space frame structures has not changed much since the advent of mechanical fasteners and fusion welding processes back in the industrial revolution era. Hence many large space frame structures involve intricate assembly steps that require significant human interaction and skill. The majority of space frame structures require highly skilled fusion welders to make difficult pipe welds that are the most complicated and defect-ridden joints because of the difficult fit up, accessibility, and positioning required to make full circumferential welds. Thus far, space frame designs and methods suitable for robotic (semi-autonomous and/or fully autonomous) or telerobotic assembly/joining has not yet emerged as a viable solution to replace “handmade” truss structures.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.
In one or more implementations, not all of the depicted components in each figure may be required, and one or more implementations may include additional components not shown in a figure. Variations in the arrangement and type of the components may be made without departing from the scope of the subject disclosure. Additional components, different components, or fewer components may be utilized within the scope of the subject disclosure.